the_book_of_geomancerfandomcom-20200213-history
Elya Ann Smith
Elya Ann Smith is a pterosaur jockey from the 41st Century who fell in love with Jack Boniface, the dark-vested hero known as Shadowman, during the Unity conflict. =Unity= When Erica Pierce, the God–like entity called Mothergod, tries to achieve Unity, a convergence of all the timelines, the Geomancers of two eras gather the heroes of Earth to stop her in one final decisive battle for all eternity in the Lost Land, a place outside time and reality. Sunburn While preparing to engage Phil Seleski, the hero known as Solar, Elya Ann Smith found, Jack Boniface after he rescued a fellow jockey from falling rubble and ordered him to surrender at gun point, but then Solar distracted her and Shadowman disarmed her. For reasons that even she could not explain herself, Elya agreed to fly Shadowman to the Rainbow Tower, Mothergod’s stronghold, aboard her ptero, where, to her surprise, he leapt off into the tower and vanished. The next day, Elya appeared before Mothergod, who thanked her for following her instinct and bringing Shadowman to the tower as he distracted Solar long enough for her to capture him within a cincture wormhole. As a sign of gratitude, Mothergod allowed Elya to visit Shadowman in the med–center, where her doctors had secured him within a massive reconstruction unit to help him recover. No Love Lust While Jack Boniface drifted between life and death inside a chamber filled with healing fluids in the Rainbow Tower’s med center massive reconstruction unit, Elya Ann Smith found his data file in the historical archives and learned his name as well as his identity as Shadowman. A month later, as Mothergod’s doctors learned that Jack’s regeneration rate accelerated in the dark, they allowed it to run its course, even though they had no explanation for it, and within a few weeks Jack was well enough for Elya to talk with him. As Elya helped Jack with his recovery, she told him that time was absolute in the Lost Land, where the present was real while outside it all times coexisted, and, as she told him that the only time that mattered was the now, she urged him to make the most of it, and, soon, a romance blossomed between them. As weeks turned into months, Elya told Jack that the archives said he would become a successful musician, perform many heroic deeds, and die a horrible death in 1999. As Elya begged Jack not to leave the Lost Land, he asked her to tell him about Unity, but all she would say was that Mothergod wanted to bring time together as it was there. Just then, Elya received a priority alert she surmised meant that the resisters were attacking and had to go. Though Jack wanted to help her, Elya told him that he had to stay behind because he was a guest, and then he kissed her goodbye and wished her luck. Later that day, in Mothergod’s satellite fusion booster-reactor dome, Elya witnessed as Jack stopped Archer & Armstrong from detonating an explosive, then, as Jack escaped, she tried to instill in Mothergod’s son, Prince Albert, that Jack was a hero of Unity, but he refused to listen to her as he despised Jack for saving his mother. That night, back at her apartment, Elya was startled to find Jack waiting for her dressed in a stolen uniform. Though Elya told him that he was crazy for returning to the first place where they would look for him, Jack joked that he would have to be crazy to be there when, then, he heard a song that he had not recorded yet that Elya was listening to and wondered how that could be. Reminding Jack that time was not absolute and that everything outside the Lost Land was dreams that were only real when they went there, Elya reiterated that the only time that mattered was the now and kissed him. Later, while they laid in each other’s arms after they made love, Jack asked Elya why Albert would try to kill him and she told him that Albert was not only Mothergod’s son but also her lover, and that there was a vice den somewhere where he was a regular. Just then, Albert ordered Elya to report to ready-room JK–1. During a meeting with Albert and others in ready-room JK-1, Albert ordered Elya to find Jack and deliver him into his custody. Moments later, in the Speakeasy, Elya found Jack about to kill Albert outside a vice den and drew her gun on him to protect the prince. After Elya revealed she knew Jack would follow Albert and voiced her intent to tell Mothergod about her son’s excursions to the vice pit, Albert reached for a guard’s gun and tried to kill her, but Jack kicked it from his hand, which put her back in a position of power over them. When Albert ordered Elya to tell Jack how Unity would wipe everything away and erase his friends as they never existed, she confirmed his claim and Jack accused her of letting her faith blind her and abandoned her to go put things right. Until the End of Time After Mothergod activated her machine and Unity began, Jack found Elya and they declared their love for each other. As they tried to escape the Lost Land through the doorway that brought Jack there, they were in the underground stream just as Solar sent everyone from 4001 back to North Am and Elya vanished. =Time Slidin’= Time Slidin’ Following the Unity conflict, Elya Ann Smith found herself transported to Old New Orleans in the 30th Century instead of her home time in the 41st Century. Lost in a city isolated from the rest of the country by a war that threw everything in disarray, Elya met Anthor, a career computo-investigator whom she fell in love with and eventually married. Using Jack as a symbol to inspire them, Elya and Anthor eduprogred a gang of commandos to help protect the city, but, in time, the commandos went bad and became the Cult of Shadowman, an organization built around the belief that Jack Boniface would return from the death. In 2937, Elya, who was pregnant with her third child, witnessed as Jack Boniface emerged from a time arc and fell on the ground at her feet. Concerned for their safety, Elya took Jack inside Anthor’s complex, where they informed him that Blister, a commando who Elya herself had eduprogred before he turned sinister and joined a gang of badsides, was sentenced to be brain-wacked, but his gang stormed the complex, killing the judge and jury to rescue him, and he was now after them. As Elya informed Jack that Old New Orleans was more isolated than in his time and that Anthor’s compushields were their only line of defense, Anthor warned him that each attack on the complex drained the solarpods and Blister would break through soon. At Anthor’s behest, Jack and Elya went for a walk to think of a solution. While walking across the plaza, Elya told Jack that while Anthor was hoping that he could transport her and their children, she would never leave him. As Jack voiced his desire to try and find her before she married Anthor, Elya told him that if he did their kids would have never been born, and while Jack countered that she would never know that, she told him that he would. Suddenly, an artillery blast destroyed the compushields and Anthor emerged from the complex armed with a rifle and declared that there was nothing left for them to do but fight. As the fight against the cultists ensued, Elya urged Jack to return to his time if he could because they would never survive the assault and her battle was not his fight, but he silently refused and assaulted two of the commandos and took their weapons. Standing beside Anthor, Elya watched as Jack engaged the cultists, who thought he was a messiah who returned from the death just as she promised them. Just then, Blister arrived on the battlefield riding a ptero and accused Jack of pretending to be Shadowman. As Elya cried out to Jack not to fight Blister, Blister shot him with a blaster to show the others that he was a fake and seemingly killed him. As Jack laid on the ground and Elya cried out that he was the real Shadowman while the cultists took her and Anthor hostage, Blister threatened to finish him, when, then, Jack punched him on the chin and sent him reeling backwards in a show of force that convinced the cultists that he was who he claimed to be. As Blister picked up a boulder to kill Jack, a time arc sucked Jack inside and he vanished. In a rage, Blister ordered the cultists to kill Elya and Anthor. Again and Again and Again As Jack Boniface reappeared in the sky almost immediately after he vanished, Elya watched from the sidelines with Anthor as members of the Cult of Shadowman urged Blister to wait until they have determined whether Jack was the real Shadowman or not before he killed them, but Blister refused and attacked Jack intent on killing him. After a brief tussle, Blister crushed Jack under a boulder much to the cultists’ surprise and Elya’s dismay, but his victory was short lived, however, as Jack freed himself and attacked him with previously unknown savagery. With Blister defeated, the remaining members of the Cult swore allegiance to Jack, the one true Shadowman. As Elya reminded Jack that she trained the commandos and confessed that when she told them that he would return someday she never through he really would, she urged him to speak to them when, then, he passed out just as the sun rose in the distance. Two and a half days later, Elya and Anthor visited Jack in the med-center and she introduced him to their newborn baby girl, who they named Jackinta after him. As Anthor left them alone to talk, Elya urged Jack to leave and he agreed, accepting that he did not belong there and that she belonged with Anthor. As they said goodbye, Elya gave Jack one last kiss and told him that she always loved him. As Jack prepared to return to his time travels, Blister, who Anthor had reprogrammed, told him that he was still his idol and asked him to let him go with him into the time arc, but Jack refused. Moments later, Elya took Jack to the time arc onboard her ptero across a parade escort formed by Blister and the rest of the Cult of Shadowman. As Jack leapt into the time arc, Elya witnessed as Blister jumped after him and voiced an apology to Jack. Category: Shadowman Category: Characters